


Discoveries

by spazzTerror



Series: Baby Steps [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bart being Bart, Crushes, Dick is actually a horrible person, Exploring Bisexuality, General Awkwardness, Kon really can't catch a break, Liberal use of the Brocode, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzTerror/pseuds/spazzTerror
Summary: As Kon took in the sight of the guests in the kitchen, his mouth went dry and every shitty teenage romance cliché suddenly made a lot more sense when his mind could only offer 'oh shit, he's hot.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to go ahead and warn everyone that reads this that it has been a very long time since I have written any sort of fanfiction story, so I'm a little out of practice. Thank you for reading this and giving it a chance.
> 
> I would also like to take a minute to thank the wonderful chibinightowl, who not only talked me into this, but also egged me on the whole way then turned around and beta-read for me. She's the real hero here, otherwise all of you would be subjected to my atrocious punctuation.

    Kon was so focused on his homework that he missed the quiet sounds of the Batplane landing, not that it mattered much when the back door slammed shut and he heard his favorite voice from downstairs. He left his books on the desk (he could finish his homework later and get it done faster with Tim's help) and darted into the hall. He took the stairs two at a time, always mindful of the no powers in the house rule (and how Ma always just seemed to _know_ when he's breaking the rule), excited to finally get his best friend all to himself for a weekend after the latest Gotham catastrophe. Grabbing the door jam, he used his momentum to swing around the corner, only to stop short in the doorway.

 

    Tim had warned him in advance that one of his brothers would be bringing him since Batman couldn't (or more likely wouldn't) justify letting him use the Batplane for the whole weekend but he’d been expecting Dick, whom he knew well enough from his work with the Titans. As he took in the sight of who could only be Bruce's second oldest, every shitty teenage romance cliché suddenly made a lot more sense when his mind could only offer _'oh shit, he's hot.'_

 

    Jason was standing by the back door talking to Ma and doing his best to decline her invitation to stay for dinner, insisting he was just being a good brother and dropping Tim off.

 

    Ma, of course, was by the stove. She had probably just put a casserole in the oven; she always made Tim's favorites when he was over.

 

    Tim was standing by Jason. He looked over at Kon when he stopped in the doorway and smiled. When he didn't look away from Jason, his best friend frowned and glanced at the older man before moving over to join him in the doorway. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

    Kon forced himself to look at his friend, but his eyes kept flickering back to Jason. “Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Super excited for Bro hang-out time that doesn't involve saving the world.”

 

    Tim nodded, the glances towards Jason not escaping his notice. It wasn't that Jason was threatening, in fact he seemed more reserved and respectful in front of Ma Kent. He had even dressed down in a pair of worn blue jeans and what Tim was positive was one of Roy's band shirts rather than his usual dark jeans, dark shirt, and one of his leather jackets. The only conclusion Tim could come to was that Kon recognized him as the Red Hood, who was still very much a wanted man in parts of the world. He turned slightly so he could address Jason himself. “Thanks for the ride, Jay. You can go now, B is probably waiting.”

 

    Jason flashed Tim a smirk. “Sure thing, Baby Bird. I even slipped some condoms in yer bag so you and yer boytoy will be safe.”

 

    “Oh my god, you're a fucking asshole,” Tim scowled. “Leave. I hope Dick bothers you on patrol tonight.”

 

    Jason only laughed with a wave as he showed himself out.

 

    Ma _tsked_ at his retreat. “Well, why don't you boys go get set up in the loft,” she turned to them with a smile, “and I'll give a holler when supper is done.”

 

    “Sorry about my rude brother,” Tim apologized, grabbing Kon's wrist and giving him a little tug towards the door.

 

    “Boys will be boys, dear. Trust me, I was a teenager once, I've heard worse,” Ma hummed, waving them off as she turned back to the counter.

 

    Tim gave Kon's wrist another little tug and led him out the door. He followed easy enough now that Jason was gone, but both boys were quiet until they reached the privacy of the loft. Tim let go and turned to face him.

 

    “I'm sorry-” they both began at once, only to stop so they didn't cut the other off. “You fir-sorry-I…”

 

    Kon let out a laugh while Tim snorted.

 

    “Sorry, sorry. You first” Kon offered, unable to help his smile.

 

    “Sorry about Jason,” Tim apologized “I didn't know he would make you uncomfortable. After the whole Lazarus Syndrome wore off more of the caped community seem to be alright with him. I didn't think it would bother you.”

 

    He frowned a little bit. “It wasn't that, well, it wasn't exactly that he made me uncomfortable...” Kon sighed, tilting his head back and running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I was kind of expecting Dick. You did warn me that one of them would be bringing you, and I just assumed it was gonna be Dick since he always does...” He bit his lip as he looked back at Tim. “Actually, you might want to sit down. I have something I think I need to get off my chest.”

 

    Tim's brow furrowed slightly in confusion, but he moved to the old pull-out and plopped right in the middle of it, a small cloud of hay dust erupting from the cushions. He patted the cushion next to him while looking at Kon expectantly, more dust bursting forth with each strike of his hand to the fabric.

 

    He sat, still worrying his bottom lip and now looking resolutely at the floor. “This has been bothering me for a while, but it's hard-,” Kon sighed and closed his eyes. “It's hard for me to put into words.”

 

    “Take your time. I'll listen to whatever you have to say, no judgment” Tim replied, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Best Friend Code. If you have something that important you want to share with me, I will be as supportive and understanding as possible.”

 

    Kon looked at him over his shoulder and just the small, comforting smile on Tim's face made his anxiety fade. “I'm sure you've noticed that since I came back from the future and being dead that Cassie and I haven't been doing so great,” he started.

 

    Tim nodded. Understatement of the year.

 

    “On again, off again. More off than not now.” Kon sighed. “It’s not her, it’s me.”

 

    “You don't know that, you could just be drifting apart. Lots of teenage couples drift apart, I mean, look at me and Steph-,” Tim tried to interrupt but Kon cut him off before he could get too far.

 

    “You were a complete asshole to Steph and you know it. Granted you were going through a lot of shit at the time and were a asshole to everyone, but the Titans handled it a little better and it's really no excuse for how you treated us all.” Kon gave his friend a sharp look before returning his gaze to the floor. “Anyway, I know it's my fault. It's like, yeah, she's an awesome person, a great friend and you'd have to be blind not to see how fuckin' hot she is, but I'm just not as attracted to her as I act sometimes.

 

    “I'm not even sure I was that attracted to her in the beginning. Sure, girls are hot, and I can get it up when I need to, but I think I might be gay,” Kon admitted. “Ever since I came back from the dead, I just keep noticing how attractive guys are. I even had a dream with, uh,” he paused, his cheeks flushing a rosy red, “Some of the other Titans involved. More than one actually.”

 

    Tim laughed, prompting another sharp look from Kon. “Sorry, sorry.” he smiled. “You're being a little ridiculous though.”

 

    “I'm having a crisis about my sexuality, Tim, I feel my response is appropriate.”

 

    “Let me help simplify it,” Tim chuckled. “You find men attractive?

 

    “Well yeah, that's what I've been saying for the last, what, ten minutes?”

 

    “And you find women attractive?”

 

    “I did.”

 

    “But do you still? Like, you can still get aroused and stuff thinking about women?”

 

    Kon's face flushed a little darker. “Yes.”

 

    “Okay, so you're more Kryptonian in a sexual aspect than you are human. So what, it's not a big deal,” Tim shrugged.

 

    Kon's brows drew up in confusion as he stared. “What?”

 

    Tim stared back at Kon for a minute before snorting. “Oh, okay, wow. Clark really has been slacking on the Kryptonian talks, hasn't he? Okay, so Kryptonians are naturally bisexual.”

 

    “Bisexual?”

 

    “Yeah, it means they're attracted to both men and women. Both sexes. Bisexual. Sexuality bi.”

 

    Kon rolled his eyes. “Okay, I get what bisexual means, smart ass.”

 

    Tim grinned at him again. “Good. Okay so as I was saying. Kryptonians are naturally bisexual, given that they were so overpopulated that they really didn't have to worry about reproduction anymore. Really, humans tend to be bisexual too, at least a little bit, which is why we have the Kinsey scale to measure just how queer they tend to be. But given your biology, I think it's pretty safe to say that you don't have anything to worry about. You probably had something happen that was a trigger to make you realize you were attracted to more than just women and when you realized it, you overreacted.”

 

    Kon let out a soft “huh” and stared at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts. “I feel like I should be concerned that you know more about my biology than I do. How do you know so much?”

 

    “Clark gave Bruce access to a lot of the information stored at the Fortress of Solitude and I may or may not have hacked into the files kept on the Batcomputer. So what exactly brought this on? Did you realize you have a huge crush on me after not seeing me for almost a month?” Tim asked, mostly teasing.

 

    Kon looked up at him with a questioning hum. “Oh, no. I mean, I might have back when we first met and teamed up and everything, but if I was repressing my feelings back then I probably didn't notice since I was all about trying to be a ladies man and all that. If anything, by the time I really thought about you, all I could think about was how you're my best friend, my brother from another mother, shit what's that phrase Rose was teasing me about after last weekend's movie night. Hetero-life mate!” He grinned triumphantly when it came to him. “Dude, I trust you more than life itself to have my back. You're the Duckie to my Spike.”

 

    “Okay, I am obviously going to have to monitor what movies come in to the Tower if you can go from quoting an R rated movie to a G rated movie,” Tim stated with a roll of his eyes.

 

    Kon laughed, the tension just releasing his body as he grinned.

 

    Tim couldn't help but smile back. “And as a heads up, you're totally the Jay to my Silent Bob.” He gave Kon's shoulder a playful shove. “Okay, let's get set the loft cleaned and set up so we have more time to dick around before dinner. Maybe I can help you with your boy problems.”

 

    “Boy problems?” Kon questioned hesitantly.

 

    “Well yeah, you said Jason didn't make you nervous then you dropped this bomb on me, so obviously you have a little crush on him,” Tim pointed out. “Though honestly I'm kinda surprised it isn't Dick.”

 

    Kon gave Tim a flat look. “Anyone that has had to train with Nightwing or has had to stay in close quarters with him for more than a few days is well aware that Dick is a damn sadist under that bright ass smile of his. His ass may be great, but he is literally Satan in spandex.”

 

    Tim held in a laugh. “Well, I mean, yeah. Not that you would have had a chance since you're not a ginger, but still. Dick is the pretty one in the family. Jason is more, well... He's more of a bruiser.”

 

    “He's hot. Is that what you want to hear from me?” Kon pushed himself to his feet and moved to the corner where he kept a broom just for cleaning up the dust when he wanted to use the loft. “It's like, I know it doesn't matter that he's bigger than me and I can actually toss him around like a rag doll, but he's just _built_ and it's attractive.”

 

    Tim got up and moved to open the loft window so there would be air once they really started stirring up the dust. “I cannot believe you,” he laughed.

 

    “What?” Kon asked with a little frown

 

    “Not only are you falling into the best friend's brother trope, but you're going for the bad boy trope too!” Tim grinned.

 

    He just sort of stared at him. “Is that bad?”

 

    “Let’s just say it’s going to be a long weekend.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    They weren't expecting anyone to come for Tim until after dinner on Sunday, so they were surprised when Krypto hunted them down at the crater Sunday afternoon. The white dog flew straight to Kon and started tugging at his shirt, trying to pull him back in the direction of the farm.

 

    “Someone must be at the farm” Kon stated, turning to Tim. “We should head back if Krypto is this worked up.”

 

    “Someone probably came early from Gotham to get me.” Tim sighed. “My work is never done.”

 

    He just laughed as he wrapped an arm around Tim's waist and took off into the air. Realizing they were finally coming, Krypto circled them twice then took off towards the farm.

 

    The Batplane was easy to see on their flight back, hidden from prying eyes on the ground in the little orchard Ma kept past the pasture. Both boys sighed in disappointment.

 

    “Well, there's always next weekend at Titans Tower,” Kon offered up as they touched down in front of the back porch.

 

    “Or we could try for Gotham one weekend,” Tim replied, striding towards the back door. He didn't bother waiting to see if Kon would follow, he already knew he would. “We wouldn't be staying in the Manor, I've got the nest all set up now and we can play games on the big screen.”

 

    “Or, and just hear me out, we could have a Wendy the Werewolf Stalker marathon.” Kon grinned as they walked into the kitchen.

 

    “Are you still obsessed with that show?” Dick asked, his blue eyes crinkling in amusement.

 

    Dick and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table with Ma, each enjoying a slice of pie and a cup of tea. It looked like their arrival had interrupted an afternoon chat.

 

    Kon's eyes zeroed in on Jason's fork as it moved out from between his lips and back down to the plate. His mind went blank.

 

    Dick frowned at being ignored but Tim jumped to his rescue. “What are you doing here so early?” he asked. “And why did both of you come?”

 

    The oldest bird turned his attention to his younger brother. “Hmm? Oh, Jason was going to just come get you later, but I was hoping to talk to Clark about something. He’s normally around helping out on the farm on Sundays.”

 

    “He’s not here today because Tim is here,” Ma supplied. “He tries not to intrude when Tim and Conner have their little weekends.”

 

    “Aw, that's sweet” Dick teased. “He think the two of you are dating or something?”

 

    “A little, since Cassie and I broke up,” Kon finally spoke up, tearing his eyes away from Jason's lips. “Not sure why he thinks that considering Tim is pretty straight.”

 

    “Hey, you don't know that,” Tim teased. “For all you know, I just think you’re ugly.”

 

    “Ouch.” Dick grinned. “You gonna take that Kon?”

 

    “Yes. I'll just get even with him next weekend and toss him in the bay.”

 

    Jason cackled. “If you can catch him ya mean!” He turned to Tim with a grin. “Yer little Kryptonian is ballsy, ain't he?”

 

    “I'm not really,” Kon stated, pulling a chair out for both Tim and himself and sitting down. “I guess if I was though I would do this,” he continued, using his TTK to slide Dick's untouched pie plate in front of him.

 

    “Hey!” Dick protested.

 

    “If you were a redhead, he wouldn't even care.” Tim teased, grabbing a Zesti from the fridge before sitting down.

 

    “I can get another slice for you if you'd like,” Ma offered. She looked amused by everyone crowding her kitchen.

 

    “That's alright Mrs. Kent, I don't need it.” Dick assured her before sticking his tongue out at Tim. “So what brought up my preference for redheads?” he asked.

 

    “Maybe the kid's got a crush on ya,” Jason bantered and took another bite of pie. He for one wasn’t letting it go to waste.

 

    Kon gave Jason a flat look, his cheeks tinted the slightest shade of pink. “Why have a crush on Dick when I can just fly into the sun instead,” he deadpanned.

 

    Tim and Jason laughed loudly at Dick's expense while Ma simply smiled into her tea. “You can like whoever you want, dear. If they don't like you back, well, then they're missing out on a very sweet young man,” she told him proudly.

 

    His cheeks darkened in embarrassment, and he ducked his head so he could shove a big bite of his stolen pie in his mouth so he wouldn’t say anything to embarrass himself further.

 

    “So do you have a crush on someone then?” Dick asked, trying to turn the conversation around so he wasn’t the one being laughed. “Is she pretty?”

 

    “Kryptonians are bisexual,” Kon stated without thinking.

 

    “Really? So is it a boy then?” Dick asked, easily adapting.

 

    “This hardly seems fair, ganging up on him like this. Aren't you supposed to be an adult?” Tim tried to derail the conversation.

 

    “Dickie hardly counts as an adult.” Jason pointed out, gesturing with his fork. “If anything, the only adult here is Ma Kent.”

 

    Despite the comment from his brother, Dick caught Kon watching Jason waving his fork around. “What, want his pie too?” he said with a smirk.

 

    Kon quickly looked back to his own plate. “No. Habit.” he mumbled, shoveling more pie in his mouth.

 

    The first Robin hummed thoughtfully. “You sure? You seem to be looking Jay's way an awful lot.”

 

    Jason looked at Dick when his name was stated, then at Kon, whose cheeks seemed to darken the longer he looked his way.

 

    “I think the sweet little farm boy has a crush on the bad boy type,” Dick grinned. He really was as evil as Kon thought.

 

    “Don't be dumb, he's lookin' at me cause I'm a criminal. Even Clark is still pretty wary,” Jason stated, trying to justify the half-Kryptonian’s stares.

 

    “Aw, but he's blushing!” Dick teased some more.

 

    Kon abruptly stood. “I’m gonna go to my room. Uh, I guess I’ll see you later, Tim,” he mumbled before beating a hasty retreat.

 

    Tim frowned at Dick. “Thank you for that, dick.”

 

    “That was a little mean” Jason agreed. “Hittin' below the belt and all that. It'd be like one of us bringin' up Babsie.”

 

    Tim sighed. “He just admitted this to me this weekend and he's still coming to terms with it. You didn't have to bring up him liking Jason.”

 

    Said man choked on his last bite of pie. “Jesus, he really does?” he coughed.

 

    Dick seemed to perk up. “Oh man, seriously?”

 

    “Let him down easy when you do, okay? He’s my best friend” Tim sighed, ignoring Dick in favor of Jason before turning to Ma. “Thanks for letting me stay this weekend, I think we'll head back to Gotham early.”

 

    Ma nodded. “I understand, dear. And don't worry, Conner will be fine.”

 

    Jason got up and cleared the empty plates from the table, setting them in the sink. “Thank you for the pie.”

 

    Dick got up as well. “You'll let Clark know I stopped by?” he asked.

 

    “Of course” Ma smiled at him. “And you boys are welcome to come around any time, you hear? Even you, Jason.”

 

    “Thank you ma'am,” he replied with a rare smile.

 

    “I'll message Kon later and make sure he's alright,” Tim assured her.

 

    “Thank you, dear. You three be safe now,” Ma smiled and waved as they walked out.

 

    It wasn't a far walk to the pasture, even with Tim taking a quick detour to the loft to grab his bag. The three of them were soon in the plane headed home. They were just over half way before the comfortable silence was broken.

 

    “So, the kid actually likes me?” Jason asked Tim, looking over to him from the pilot's seat. “Like, no joke?”

 

    “We spent a good portion of our weekend talking about it, so I would say so,” he replied. “He feels like it's weird because you're my brother. And a little bit because you're technically not a good guy either, but I think that part just makes the crush worse. He always did like the bad girls; figures it would transfer over to guys too.”

 

    “Aww, you got an admirer, Jay,” Dick grinned, swinging his feet like a little kid. He was having way too much fun with this.

 

    “You weren’t invited to this conversation, you did enough damage back at the farm,” Tim stated with a sharp look in Dick's direction.

 

    The older man pouted, but fell silent.

 

    Jason hummed thoughtfully. “You don't have to worry about anything. I'll give it some time so he can get over being embarrassed, then I'll come talk to him.”

 

    Tim blinked, a little surprised at Jason offering to talk to Kon, especially with how sincere he sounded. “Uh, yeah, that would be great. I can let you know when he seems to be back to normal” he offered.

  
    They spent the rest of the flight back in comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you, because my weekend wasn’t bad enough as it is,” Kon deadpanned.
> 
> “Are you okay?” Bart asked, sliding up onto the bed next to him. “You can tell us anything, you’re our best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after midnight so technically it's Monday and update day! Thanks for sticking with me, last chapter should go up next monday. Once again I have to thank chibinightowl for beta reading, and I hope everyone enjoys!

    It would figure that when Kon finally had his shit together and knew what was going on with his weird attractions that everyone actually showed up for Titans weekend. The icing on the cake was that it was already shaping up to be a slow weekend since most of the Titans’ rogues were locked up or confirmed to be elsewhere not causing any trouble. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't be a big deal, but after his talk with Tim and coming to terms with his bisexuality, he was having trouble looking certain teammates in the eye.

 

    He had flown to Titans Tower right after school, which was normal. Tim always came later, close to dark, unless there was an emergency that called for him sooner or he was needed home in Gotham. What wasn't normal was Kon hiding in his room and doing his homework while he waited for his best friend to arrive. Bart had initially cornered him when he landed, talking a mile a minute and trying to convince him to do something, Kon couldn't even remember what now because all he could think about was a dream he’d with Bart as the star. Communal showers meant that all the Titans knew what the others looked like naked, which hadn't been an issue before but now Kon’s imagination was putting Bart on his knees, his back arched just so to put his face close enough to his-

 

_SNAP!_ Kon looked at the broken pencil in his hand that had literally snapped him out of it. He sighed and tossed the now useless tool into the wastebin and leaned back in his rolling chair to pull another out of his desk drawer.

 

    "Been awhile since you lost control like that,” a familiar voice said from the bed behind him.

 

    "JESUS SHIT!” Kon jumped, snapping the new pencil he’d just picked up as he whirled around in surprise.

 

    Red Robin sat cross legged on his bed, smiling at his friend’s expense. “I’m sure he did that too.”

 

    "How did you even get in here? I locked the door!”

 

    Red winked under his cowl. “Bat secret.”

 

    Kon just leveled him a flat look.

 

    “So who’s the boner for?” Red Robin asked nonchalantly as he pulled the cowl back so he was just Tim.

 

    He immediately jerked down to look at absolutely nothing. The little shit. He couldn’t believe he fell for that one as he turned a glare Tim’s way. His best friend was having too much fun with this.

 

    Tim grinned in return, completely unrepentant. “So did you know your ears turn red when you're embarrassed or having dirty thoughts?”

 

    Kon chanced a glance in the mirror hanging on the back of his door and sure enough, his ears were bright red. He sighed as he turned back to Tim again. “If you keep teasing me, I may actually toss you in the bay.”

 

    Tim shrugged happily. “If you think you can catch me. I came back on a good weekend though. With any luck it will just be a weekend to hang out.”

 

    “Great. I'll hide in here away from Bart,” he sighed.

 

    “Was that who you were thinking about?”

 

    “You know, I really don't want to talk about this,” Kon stated firmly, turning back to his desk to retrieve another pencil to write with. Perhaps he could use this as an excuse to go into the city. He hated shopping, but he was willing do almost anything to get out from under his friend’s teasing gaze.

 

    “We don't have to talk about Bart. He’d probably be flattered you had a wet dream about him. He’s weird like that and you know it,” Tim chuckled. “We can see if Eddie wants to hang.”

 

    Kon groaned and put his head in his hands, causing Tim's eyebrows to raise questioningly.

 

    "Really? Do you have these thoughts about the old Titans too?”

 

    "Not. Talking. About. This.” He bit out from between his fingers. He heard Tim get up off the bed and felt his hand touch his shoulder a second later.

 

    "Hey, I'm sorry. Let’s just go commandeer the TV room and marathon some video games. If nothing happens by tomorrow, then we’ll switch to a Wendy marathon, okay? That ought to keep everyone else out of your hair.”

 

Kon turned just enough to glare around his fingers. “And you promise you won’t bring it up again?”

 

    "I promise I won’t bring it up again,” Tim replied seriously.

 

    He hummed, pretending to think about it before giving in. It wasn’t often Tim would sit through a Wendy marathon with him, so it was kind of a no-brainer.  “Okay, but that means you have to field Cassie too. I dunno what kind of mood she’s in, so it's a toss up if she hates me today or not.”

 

    "I’ll field Cassie too,” Tim promised. “She should be over the break up though, it’s been long enough.”

 

    "You would think” Kon replied, letting his hands fall into his lap. “So what games are we thinking?”

 

    Tim smiled. “Well, I bet if we tried hard enough we could beat Beast Boy’s high scores on all the DDR games.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Kon would have totally held Tim to his word of switching over to a marathon of Wendy the Werewolf Stalker had they not continued to have fun crushing Beast Boy’s scores right up until the Tower’s alarm went off Saturday afternoon. A quick briefing of the situation showed a giant lizard looking monster wreaking havoc in downtown.

 

    Right about now Kon was regretting ever climbing out of bed because what the big fancy monitor at the Tower didn’t tell them was that the huge lizard secreted a viscous milky pink slime from its head and back in copious amounts that smelled like bananas. All in all, the whole thing was like something you’d find in a B rated horror flick. Red Robin and Kid Flash were both completely saturated with the pink banana goo, while the rest of the Titans were only mildly covered in it in varying degrees.

 

    “I have an idea,” Wonder Girl stated suddenly over the coms. “Superboy, see if you can’t get a hit in on its underbelly. It isn’t secreting the slime there and it looks to be more solid than the skin on its back. Without the slime buffering the hits, you might be able to stun it.”

 

    “Works for me,” Kon stated, flying in low until he was close enough to rear back and let loose a good punch right in the center of the giant monster’s gut.

 

    Time seemed to freeze for a moment, a sort of rumbling resonating from the monster’s stomach, then it’s throat.

 

    He made the mistake of looking up right as the monster’s mouth opened and out poured a horrible day-glo slime that just reeked of burnt tires. All. Over. Him. There was a chorus of exclamations and shouts coming from his comm that he couldn’t hear over the tar-like slime as it found its way into what seemed like every possible orifice. Thankfully his punch seemed to have the intended effect and the monster started retreating back the way it had come. Not that Kon could see what was going on. He tried to move only to find it was like trying to move through Jello, so he tried to push the sludge away from his body using his TTK.

 

    When he managed to get enough space to not worry about breathing it in, he started trying to wipe the horrible goo out of his eyes. Several gauntleted and gloved hands touched him, helping him out of what was essentially a tar pile, and cleaning off his face much better than his dirty hands were managing.

 

    “This shit tastes so much worse than it smells” Kon managed to get out right before puking up all of it that he had managed to swallow, right on Kid Flash. He wasn’t sure what was going on, there was still too much goo in his ears for him to hear anything properly, but the next thing he knew, he was being moved too fast toofasttoofast and he was stopped again.

 

Hands started helping pull at his soaked, heavy clothes and he did his best to help get them off, only resisting when the hands got down to his briefs. He was helped to sit down on the floor, then the hands disappeared and the hot water started. After a few minutes of sputtering, a damp washcloth wiped at his face and it was like someone sprayed dissolving solution on the glue holding his eyes closed because Kon could finally see again.

 

    And of course, the first thing he saw was Bart’s naked dick less than a foot away from him. He sputtered and coughed, flinching away when the speedster used the showerhead to spray water in his ear. Thankfully, the water dislodged the goo and half his hearing came back.

 

    “There you go, Kon,” Bart was saying “I’ll get you all cleaned up, man. Hopefully, it isn’t toxic because it looked like you swallowed a lot of it.”

 

    “Dude,” Kon croaked, his throat aching something fierce. “Watch where you’re pointing that thing.”

 

    “I take it you’re feeling better,” Bart laughed. He listened and started aiming the showerhead a little more carefully.

 

    “No. No, I am not.”

 

    Bart hummed in understanding. “I feel ya. Just keep sitting there on the floor and I’ll take care of you then.”

 

    Kon sighed and closed his eyes. It was quiet for maybe a minute or two, which had to feel like forever for Bart as he normally had a hard time keeping his mouth shut, with the only sound being the showerhead and slime slurping down the drain.

 

    Bart finally spoke. “So like, have you been avoiding me because you’re mad at me? Have I done something, or is something up that I just don’t know about, like that time Rose was really super mean and on edge because her dad put that hit out on her in his weird attempt at family bonding?” he asked, obviously a little upset by the way he was purposely trying talk slower.

 

    He winced a little bit when the shower blasted the goop out of his other ear. “I’m not mad at you.”

 

    “So that boner is all you right now and definitely not an after effect of the slime?”

 

    Kon could feel his ears heating up in embarrassment this time around. “I don’t really feel…”

 

    “Cause like, most people are wired to be bisexual, not to mention you’re half Kryptonian, so it isn’t a big deal.” Bart interrupted, just plowing right on. “I actually find it a little flattering to be honest. Because I mean, you’re hot. I’d totally do you. Or let you do me. I’m not all that picky.”

 

    “Can we not talk about this right now? I feel like this shouldn’t be talked about when we’re naked,” Kon pleaded.

 

    Bart paused, then giggled. “Yeah, that does make it really awkward, doesn’t it? Let me just finish by saying that if you ever want to touch up more on that side of yourself, I am hella willing to give you a _hand_ if you know what I mean. Or mouth.”

 

    Kon groaned at his friend’s forwardness. It really shouldn’t be surprising, but it kinda was when he was the focus of it for a change.

 

    “Uh-oh,” Bart paused in his ministrations with the washcloth. “Uh, I have some bad news.”

 

    “Please tell me it isn’t more uncomfortable conversation.”

 

    “Nope,” Bart stated, popping the ‘p’. “You didn’t have anything important this week did you? Nothing you _have_ to leave the house for?”

 

    “School, but I can always call in sick if I absolutely have to.” Conner opened his eyes and looked up at Bart’s frowning face. “What’s wrong?”

 

    “That goo barf stained your skin orange.”

 

    “Of fucking course it did.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Kon and Bart were still in the showers when the others got back. On top of his skin now having him look like Starfire, the rest of the Titans lost the monster when it slinked back into the bay after the massive blow to its stomach. It only took an hour of the girls snickering at his new ‘tan’ for him to cave and start looking and listening around for Tim. He eventually tracked his heartbeat to his room. He was right outside the door getting ready to knock before he even realized his best friend wasn’t alone.

 

    “So, I can talk about anything with you, right?” Bart’s voice came from inside, clear as day to Kon’s super hearing.

 

    Tim hummed a positive.

 

    “I think Kon might have a crush on me.”

 

    Kon nearly groaned and gave away his position outside the door.

 

    “What makes you say that?” To say that Tim sounded blasé about the whole thing was an understatement.

 

    “Well, he was acting weird when I was helping clean him up after that lizard thing barfed on him. And he totally got a chub. That’s what it’s called right?” Under any other circumstances, Bart’s earnest tone would be making him laugh.

 

    Kon could hear Tim snicker. “I feel like this is a conversation that should be had with him.”

 

    “Okay, but we have to make sure everyone is dressed first. That’s important.”

 

    “Did you try and have a serious conversation with him while you were both naked in the shower?”

 

    “Was that bad?”

 

    Tim laughed. “Go let Kon in so he’ll quit lurking outside my door.”

 

    He had maybe a second to wonder just how Tim knew where he was before Bart was throwing the door open and trying to tug him in with a smile. He went willingly enough, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. If he was going to be a part of this, he was at least going to be comfortable.

 

    Tim turned to look at him from where he was sitting at his desk. “So, Bart was telling me about your shower.”

 

    “Thank you, because my weekend wasn’t bad enough as it is,” Kon deadpanned.

 

    “Are you okay?” Bart asked, sliding up onto the bed next to him. “You can tell us anything, you’re our best friend.”

 

    He sighed.

 

    Tim frowned in worry. “Kon?”

 

    “I don’t understand how you’re taking this in stride. I mean, I feel like I don’t even know myself anymore since I came back from the dead and all of this started,” Kon admitted. “I had a girlfriend when I died, and now I’m having erotic dreams of Bart.”

 

    “Ooooooh, what kind of dreams?” Bart inquired in excitement, pressing up against his side. Kon gave him a _look_ and he immediately slid back looking sheepish. “Right, sorry. Personal space. Also, not the time.”

 

    “You seemed okay with it when we talked at the farm,” Tim stated gently. “Did something happen?”

 

    “No. Yes. I don’t know.” Kon sighed. “After you left last weekend, everything just got weird. I started having the dreams again, and do you know how hard it is to hide that sort of stuff from Ma? It made me jumpy all week, and people make a big deal out of it if you like the same gender.”

 

    “Only if you let them,” Bart stated. “Don’t let people crash your chill man. You’re Superboy! You can run circles around anyone that wants to make an ass of themselves.”

 

    “No one in the superhero community would ever judge you for who you like,” Tim said, his voice still in a gentle tone that probably calmed down kids and got cats out of trees. “This isn’t something you have to be open about. Your preference is your business and that’s it. You don’t have to tell anyone you don’t want to.” He wheeled his desk chair over so he could put a hand on Kon’s knee. “This isn’t something that you just have to get over. Take however much time you need and don’t worry about it. We won’t say anything without your say so, okay?”

 

    “Yeah! A secret between the three of us, just like the old days!” Bart smiled. When the other two raised a brow at him he quickly backtracked “Uh, I mean, I promise not to tell and I’m sorry you feel like you’re having problems coming to terms with your self-identity?”

 

    Kon couldn’t help but snort and throw an arm around Bart to pull him to his side. “You’re a goober. Thank you for trying.”

 

    “You’re going to be alright?” Tim asked.

 

    “You’ll tell us if anything else is wrong right?” Bart asked brightly. “Because we care about you a lot and don’t like it when you’re unhappy.”

 

    “I think I definitely need some more time. I probably won’t come to the Tower for a few weekends while I sort myself out.”

 

    “That’s fine. If we need your help, we’ll be sure to call. Take your time,” Tim assured him.

 

    “You won’t mind if I skipped out early would you? I’m not feeling up to being seen with my dorito tan.” Kon gave a half-hearted smile. “I’m kind of hoping Ma will have some miracle farm remedy to get the color out.”

 

    “Ma Kent can do anything!” Bart declared with his own grin.

 

    Tim gave Kon a soft smile. They were rare to see, which made them all the more special when he opened up enough to give them. “I don't see why not. Go home and clean up, sort yourself out and all that. And if Ma can't figure something out about your new ganguro look, I'll see if Alfred has anything up his sleeves.”

 

    “My what?” Kon asked in confusion.

 

    “Sounds like a bad anime,” Bart hummed.

 

    Tim rolled his eyes. “It's that Japanese fashion where girls tan really dark and bleach their hair.”

 

    Both of the guys stared at Tim, making him shift uncomfortably under the weight of their judgement.

 

    “You know what? No.” Kon stated, standing up and waving a hand. “I just, nope, don't want to even know why you know about Japanese fashion trends.”

 

    Tim’s cheeks darkened slightly in embarrassment. “It's not what you think,” he protested.

 

    “Tim, are you a weeb? Do you have a secret waifu?” Bart teased happily.

 

    Kon laughed at Tim's expense before moving to the door. “I guess I'll talk to you guys later. Message me and I'll try to keep you updated on how I'm doing.”

 

    In the blink of an eye, Bart was across the room and plastered against him in as close to a bear hug the lithe speedster could manage. “I’llmissyou! Andyou’restilloneofmybestfriendsnomatterwhat!” he assured, seemingly all in a single breath with how fast he was talking. Before he could do more than take a breath, Bart was back across the room on Tim’s bed again.

  
    Kon smiled warmly at them, giving a small wave before leaving them to their antics, his heart aching for the calm, quiet security of _home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That doesn't sound that bad. I mean, besides the whole 'smoking can kill you' thing,” Kon commented.
> 
> Jason laughed. “Been there, done that,” he grinned, sharp and dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas lovely readers. Here is the last chapter for this segment. Rest assured there will be more, it's gonna be a short series but it probably won't continue until January or February. Special thanks to the ever glorious chibinightowl for putting up with me and proofing this monster.

    Kon knew he was by no means a patient person. He never denied it or claimed to be otherwise, but after a week of not being able to do much of anything he truly understood the phrase 'climb the walls'. He was still orange and Ma had worked her way through almost all of her stain removal remedies, plus a few sent by Alfred as well. The current one had him standing in front of the back porch in Ma's biggest wash bin (Ma had claimed that she knew the old thing would come in handy, which is why she had saved it when they got the washing machine) in his boxers waiting for her to finish mixing what looked like pale mud in a big paint bucket.

 

“I think this might do the trick, dear. Harriet taught me this back when Clark was still big as a barn cat and staining his nappies.” Ma smiled. “All we have to do is smear it on ya and let it dry, then hose ya off.”

 

“If it gets rid of the orange, I will personally go down to Mrs. Tweedies and do anything she needs,” Kon promised.

 

Ma chuckled as she checked the mixture before moving over to his side. “This might be a little cold, there's milk in it.”

 

“I don't want to know what's in it,” Kon admitted. “I might change my mind if I knew.”

 

Ma only laughed as she dipped her hand in the bucket so she could get a handful to smear onto him.

 

While they worked, Kon vaguely registered the sounds of the Batplane landing, but his back was to the pasture so Ma could get his other side.

 

He was so focused on not shuddering at the feel of the goo on his back that he didn't even realize he wasn't alone until there was a whistle and a familiar voice stated “Wow, Timbo wasn't kiddin'. You really are orange.”

 

Kon's ears and face flushed red in absolute mortification as he stiffened into his best impression of a statue.

 

“Oh Jason, sweetie, I didn't know you were coming to visit again today,” Ma commented.

 

Kon felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.  _ Again?? Implying Jason had been there to visit before? And by  _ himself  _ by the sound of it. _

 

“Yeah, ya said ya missed havin' afternoon tea on Sundays since you were here by yer lonesome, so I thought I'd stop by,” Jason drawled. “Ya know I can't say no to a pretty lady like yerself, Miss Martha.”

 

Ma giggled (and that in itself blew his mind because Ma didn't giggle) “You flatterer. Call me Ma, Jason.”

 

“Yes Ma,” Jason repeated obediently.  “So what’s goin' on here?”

 

“Just another try at washing Conner’s skin clean,” Ma admitted. “If you’d like to wait up on the porch we shouldn’t be much longer. There are some fresh cookies on the kitchen table.”

 

“I’ll be fine on the porch. Take yer time, it’s not like ya were expectin’ me.” Jason assured her, stepping past Kon on his way up to the porch. “Lookin’ a bit dirty there, farm boy,” he teased with a wink.

 

Kon was positive that if he wasn’t completely covered in whatever Ma had concocted he would be glowing in embarrassment.

 

It was another few minutes before Ma set her bucket aside and headed into the house. “Now when you’re dry, we’ll turn the hose on you, dear,” she called out to him on her way in.

 

Jason stayed out on the porch. “Exactly how many things have ya tried to get the color out?” he asked from where he was leaning against the porch railing.

 

“Two or three a day since I got home, so between 14 and 21. I kinda lost count, so it’s hard telling.” Kon shrugged, stubbornly not looking up at the older man.

 

“Damn. Ya've gotta admit it left some neat lines where your clothes protected you, even if ya can see where it soaked through or in through the holes. Kinda looks like some weird version of vitiligo.”

 

Kon did look up curiously at that. “What's vitiligo?”

 

“It's a disease that causes people to lose the pigment in their skin in blotches. It's actually pretty common, probably close to 10% of the world's population has it.” Jason shrugged. “I think Michael Jackson might have had it.” He glanced at the back door before leaning forward a bit, as if he didn't want to be overheard. “Think Ma would mind if I snagged a smoke real quick? I've been dyin' for one since about Indiana but couldn't light up in the plane because the damn thing is pressurized.”

 

Kon tried not to shrug as it would crack the drying goop. “I doubt she'd care that much if you're doing it out here. Just make sure not to catch anything on fire and don't toss the butt on the ground. But on the off chance she does care, I didn't say anything.”

 

Jason snorted, an amused quirk to his lips as he quickly pulled out a cigarette and lighter. “I've been tryin' to quit,” he admitted, holding the paper between his lips as he cupped a hand around the end to protect the flame on the lighter as he lit it. His eyes closed as he took the first drag.

 

Kon couldn't look away from the smoke drifting from Jason's lips.

 

“I'm on the patch, and it helps but sometimes the cravin's drive me nuts.” Jason sighed, taking another drag before opening his eyes to look at Kon again. “Used to smoke a pack a day, now I'm down to ‘bout a pack a week.”

 

“That doesn't sound that bad. I mean, besides the whole 'smoking can kill you' thing,” Kon commented.

 

Jason laughed. “Been there, done that,” he grinned, sharp and dangerous.

 

Kon shifted uncomfortably and flat out prayed that he wasn't going to embarrass himself before the day was done. “Have you thought about replacing some of your cigarettes with that nicotine gum?”

 

“I don't chew gum,” Jason made a disgusted face. “Gum has got to be one of the nastiest things on this planet. Ya can't eat it, it's basically rubber paste with flavor that yer expected to just spit out when yer done.”

 

“I never really thought about it like that,” he admitted.

 

Jason shrugged and flicked his ashes off the porch. “Most people just consider it candy.”

 

Ma came out with a tray of mugs and a plate of cookies. “I hope you don't mind Lipton with some lemon. I forgot I had used the rest of the tea earlier this week on poor Conner.”

 

“Any tea ya decide to make is fine, Ma.” Jason smiled at her.

 

Kon could feel his heart speed up at the soft look on the man’s face.

 

“Make sure to dispose of that when you're done with it. I don't want my chickens wandering over and eating it.” Ma warned, setting the tray on the small table between her porch chairs. “Conner, sweetie, I brought you some soda since I know you don't like tea. I'll bring it down to you in a moment so you don't drip any.”

 

“Thanks, Ma. I appreciate it.” Kon smiled at her uncomfortably “I'll probably hold off on actually eating or drinking until I get cleaned off though. Since, y'know.” He held up his goo covered hands.

 

“I could feed ya a cookie if ya want,” Jason offered. “S'not like it’s a big deal.”

 

Kon could  _ feel _ the heat from his face drying the goo on his cheeks. “I'm good.”

 

“Suit yerself,” Jason shrugged before taking a last draw from his cigarette. He lifted a foot so he could stub out the lit end on the underside of his boot before straightening so he could accept a mug of tea from Ma. The cigarette butt was discreetly slipped into his pocket.

 

Kon awkwardly stood in his tub drying as Ma and Jason took their tea and chatted on the porch. He tried to pretend to not exist in that moment, and they paid him no mind, which actually worked in his favor as the conversation turned to the object of his admiration.

 

“So, when you’re not out running around with your brothers, what do you do? What kind of hobbies do you have?” Ma inquired, sipping her tea.

 

“I, uh, mostly I read, I guess. Sometimes I work on my bike. There isn't a whole lot for me to do really.” Jason admitted. “I try and do stuff that’ll occupy my hands.”

 

Ma hummed thoughtfully. “Have you ever considered taking up a hobby like knitting or crocheting? Once you get the hang of something like that, you can sit and let your hands to the work without paying much mind so long as you aren't doing anything particularly difficult.”

 

Jason let out a dry laugh. “Can you really see someone like me  _ knittin' _ ?”

 

“I learned to knit from my Pappy,” Ma stated before sipping her tea again. “And he was a big man. State hog wrestling champion three consecutive years.”

 

“I thought your grandpa was a rodeo clown for the fair?” Kon finally spoke up

 

“That was my pawpaw,” Ma laughed. “My Pa’s Pa. My Pappy was my Ma’s Pa.”

 

Jason looked between the two of them with a raised brow as he sipped his own tea.  “That’s not confusin' at all.”

 

“You get used to it,” Kon laughed.

 

Ma finished her tea and made her way back down to inspect Kon. She touched a few places and hummed. “Alright, I think you’re dry enough. It's started cracking between your shoulders so we should get you hosed down. Then I ought to start on supper.”

 

“It would probably be better if you hosed me off over by the barn,” he suggested, his eyes flicking to Jason before back to Ma. “That way I don't make a muddy mess of the yard.”

 

“I can hose him off,” Jason offered suddenly.

 

Kon could swear that his heart stopped beating. It was getting a full workout this afternoon.

 

“Are you sure dear?” Ma asked.

 

“Yeah, it's no big deal,” Jason assured her. “Save the messy work for us hoodlums, and ya do whatever ya need ta do.”

 

“Well, I'll just leave you boys to it then!” Ma smiled, heading up back to the porch.

 

Jason passed her on his own way down, immediately moving to Kon’s side and touching his shoulder. “Lead the way, farm boy.”

 

Kon gave a hard swallow, but carefully rose in the air just high enough to clear the wash bin. He crossed his arms nervously as he floated around to the back of the barn where the spigot was. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

“Ya sound thrilled. Wantin' to stay orange then?” Jason teased, grabbing the hose and turning it on.

 

Kon settled his feet on the grass, looking down and watching his toes wiggle in the short green blades. He chose not to answer that.

 

Jason used his thumb to turn the weak stream from the hose into a strong jet that he aimed at the half-kryptonian.

 

He flinched at the cold water, putting his arms up to defend himself and spluttered when Jason got him in the face. The older man laughed, moving his thumb off the end of the hose to stop the onslaught once he could see what the dried goop had done for Kon’s skin. “So the good news is yer not orange anymore. But the bad news is that I need ya to turn around so I can spray off yer back.”

 

Kon looked at his arms in amazement, absolutely ecstatic to see them nearly back to their normal tone. He turned around, attention dominated by sheer relief, only to yelp and jump when the first icy blast of water was aimed right at his ass. He shot a pout over his shoulder that stopped Jason’s cackle in an instant. He turned his back on the man again and simply enjoyed the feel of his skin being washed clean, cold water or not.

 

Jason took his finger from the hose and cleared his throat. “Uh, it's all gone. I mean, cleaned off,” he managed to stammer out.

 

“Great! I was going stir crazy holed up here with nothing to do but chores,” Kon replied happily, turning to face Jason. 

 

He watched as the man swallowed hard, his eyes darting down to Kon’s soaked shorts before back up to his face. “I, can, I mean, can I talk to you a minute?”

 

“Sure. Can I get dressed first?” Kon asked. “I keep some spare clothes up in the loft, just in case.”

 

Jason nodded, gesturing for him to lead the way.

 

“Why don't you go ahead and go in through the barn, and I'll float up through the window and change,” Kon suggested, already rising into the air.

 

The older man turned and walked around the corner of the barn without a word, leaving Kon free to fly the rest of the way into the loft.

 

He made a beeline to the small stack of clean clothes behind the TV and used his TTK to shuck his soaked boxers while he shook the hay dust from his jeans. He hadn't stashed any boxers with his spare clothes (he hadn't thought he would ever need to) so commando was the only current option. He was just zipping the fly when Jason’s head appeared at the top of the ladder.

 

Something in his expression made Kon fumble as he pulled his shirt on. “So what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Word is you’ve got a crush on me,” Jason stated, straight to the point as he climbed the rest of the way into the loft. His earlier stammer was nowhere to be seen.

 

Kon blushed, mouth moving as he floundered for words. “Tim is a lying liar who lies! He lies to Batman!” his tone defensive rather than accusing.

 

Jason smirked slightly and gave the half-kryptonian a slow once over, deliberate enough for him to catch on that he  _ was _ checking him out this time. "I can't say I'm not flattered, but aren't you like five?" he drawled in a teasing tone.   
  


His already flushed cheeks darkened "Physically I'm 17, and unless the League or Luthor figure out how to fix whatever's screwed up with my biology, I'm probably going to stay that way," he replied, so used to this argument that he was already replying even though he was still embarrassed at being called out on his crush.

  
Jason only chuckled. "But you've only been out of your tube, what, five years? So you'd be five."

 

"Six" Kon corrected, trying unsuccessfully not to pout.   
  


"My apologies. Six. A proper big boy."   
  


"You know what, fu-"   
  


"Relax, I'm just teasin'. I wouldn't hold it against you for bein' artificially aged. It would be a little hypocritical of me since I don't hold it against the baby bat," Jason stated. "It helps that bein' a Kryptonian makes you unfairly adorable when you pout."

 

Kon quickly turned away to try and hide how red his face had become, but judging from Jason’s soft chuckle he was sure the man could tell how red he was from his ears.

 

“Alright, alright,” Jason sighed. “Enough teasin', I promise. This is important, an’ even I'm not enough of an ass to make light of this sort of thing.”

 

He half turned so he could look at Jason.

 

The older man sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "Okay, it's like this. Yer a good kid, ya gotta be if Timbo is best friends with ya. An' I mean, yer technically Supe's kid. But I don't wanna ruin that, y'know? I don't want ya ta get pulled inta my bullshit and wind up in a one sided relationship and get yerself hurt. 'Cause I'd date cha in a heartbeat ta piss off Big Blue and B-man. It's what I do."

 

Kon bit his lip and tried not to smile. "You know, I think that just based on the fact you're worrying about it and justifying reasons to let me down show that you wouldn't do any of that," he admitted. "And I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm actually a huge asshole. Maybe not as big as you, but my point stands. You kind of have to be to put up with Tim."

 

“Fair point,” Jason hummed. “Ta be honest I’m surprised the two of ya aren't more than friends.”

 

“Tim isn't really my type. Don’t get me wrong, I love him like a brother, but no.” Kon rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let me put your worries to rest. I don't give a shit about Clark's opinion of my personal life. Ma, okay, yeah but Clark? Nope. Same goes for Bruce. Not even an iota of a fuck."

 

"That is a very small fuck." Jason snickered.   
  


“Are you going to comment on every single thing I say? Because you're not Tim and I will shove you into the pond," Kon warned.   
  


Jason put his hands up in a placating gesture. "I'm done, I promise."   
  


Kon continued to side eye him for a moment. "Speaking of Tim again for a minute, as my hetero life mate, he only wants me to be happy. So you don't have to worry unless you make me cry, which I doubt you will because I'm walking into this with my eyes wide open."   
  


"Your hetero what?" Jason asked in confusion.   
  


"Hetero life mate. It means we're such best friends that we're basically married." he explained with a shrug.   
  


"Okay then.”   
  


"The last thing I wanted to bring up is that I don't want to just jump right into dating you. I'd like to at least get to know you first," Kon finished, turning to Jason expectantly.    
  


He frowned at him thoughtfully. "That's... Huh, that's actually not a bad idea. Like a trial period, then if yer alright with what ya know, we could move forward. Keep everythin' nice and paced.”

 

“Even I have a decent idea every once in awhile,” Kon shrugged. “But I especially don't want to jump right into dating after my last relationship ended the way it did. You don't deserve to be a rebound  _ or _ an experimental fling.”

 

Jason directed one of his rare smiles Kon way. “Yer such a boy scout.” he teased. “So how are we gonna get to know each other with you bein’ all the way out here in Kansas, Miss Dorothy? I can’t always get my hands on a Batplane.”

 

Kon rolled his eyes at the lame joke. “Well Tin-Man, not only is there this great thing called a computer, but I believe I also heard Ma imply she’d teach you to knit.”

 

“So let me get this straight,” Jason gave him a Look. Capital L and everything. “You can tell when Ma Kent is implyin’ somethin’ without even lookin’ at her, but ya can't tell when I'm flirtin’ with ya while we’re makin’ eye contact?”

 

Oh. Kon felt his cheeks heating up again. “Yes?” he replied meekly.

 

“Un-fuckin’-believable,” Jason muttered, shaking his head. “Alright you, why don't we head back up to the house before Ma worries I drowned ya.” He closed the distance between them so he could fondly ruffle Kon’s damp hair. “Then we can start gettin’ to know each other.”

 

Kon smiled shyly as his cheeks darkened again. “I can live with that.”


End file.
